Crash Course Kissing
by CrazyJaney
Summary: oneshot: Kaoru's got her first date, but there's just one problem... she doesn't know how to kiss. Who else to go to but your best friend? AoshiKaoru


a/n: well, mid-terms r over, but i still haven't found time to write the next chapter for my FB fic... forgive me? i'm trying! but i've had this idea stuck in my head for like, ever, so i figured it was finally time to get it out... so here it is. it's a/k so enjoy. and review. plz.

disclaimer: what is this shit u keep selling me...? i'm not gonna hold ur hand here when u walk...

**Crash Course Kissing**

She was officially freaking out. She had a date in less than an hour and not only did she have nothing to wear, she had no idea how to kiss. The first she could deal with, it was the last one that scared her. She knew it was stupid and it probably wouldn't matter, but... She still couldn't get it off her mind. Throwing a simple dress on her bed, she grabbed the phone and punched in her best friend's number as fast as she could.

"Shinomori," he answered coolly.

"Aoshi! It's Kaoru! I need help!"

He sighed. "With what?"

"I need you to teach me how to kiss!"

Silence.

-------------------

Aoshi pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come on. Kaoru had always been a little... different, to say the least. It was what had made him want to get to know her in the first place. And he had. Now look where it got him. Stuck exactly where he didn't want to be. Now she was on her way over, all dressed up and expecting kissing lessons. he'd always admired how bold she could be, but this might just prove more than he could really handle...

The doorbell rang just before she threw the door open. Upon seeing him, her eyes lit up, thankful that he hadn't run away on her already.

"So you'll do it?" she asked anxiously.

"Why me?" he muttered.

"Because I trust you! And I don't want Kenshin to know that I've never kissed a guy before," she explained, placing a hand on her hip.

"Kaoru, I'm sure Kenshin won't care."

"But I will! Please Aoshi!"

"Aoshi-chan, please, I'm begging you," she persisted.

"...fine," he finally agreed, sighing out the word.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She threw her arms around him in a hug. He returned her embrace awkwardly. She pulled back and stared at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Um, uh, right. You'd have to-"

"Why don't you just show me? Woudln't that be easier?" she suggested.

"But that would involve-"

Her mouth clamped down over his, surprising both of them. His eyes widened uncharacteristically until he relaxed a bit more and let his arms lower around her waist and his eyes slid shut slowly. He felt her hands slither up to tangle in his long dark hair. Carefully he parted her lips with his tongue, teaching hers how to answer in return; which it did, dancing with his easily. A low moan rose up in her throat and she pressed closer, desperate for the contact.

Aoshi pulled his head up from hers, but only to let her breath. Before she could even open her eyes, his mouth was back on hers. His hand slid up to the small of her back to push her even closer while his othe rhand cupped her nape to better angle her head for his tongue that eagarly lashed into her open mouth once more.

Kaoru's world was spinning out of control and all she could do was cling to him for dear life. All thoughts of her date or her inexperience were wiped out of her mind as Aoshi continued kissing her. It was all heat and wanton need except for that hint of desperation tinged with regret, although why it was there, she had no idea...

It seemed like an eternity later before he finally released her.

"A-Aoshi... I... that was-"

"I'm sorry," he suddenly apologized. "It wasn't my place to-"

"Shhhh." She placed her index finger over his moist lips and almost shuddered as she remembered how they had felt against hers. "Aoshi, I was going to say-"

Once again, before she could get the words out, she was interrupted. Her cell phone rang loudly, disturbing the peace as is played out a familiar tune. She gestured for him to hang on while she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? Where are you?" It was Kenshin.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin, I-I don't think I'll be able to go out with you after all..." she told him, glancing towards Aoshi. "I'm sorry. Good-bye."

She flipped her phone shut swiftly and turned back towards Aoshi.

"Now, I don't think that I've got it quite down yet. Mind showing me again?" She grinned slyly.

He smiled and didn't answer verbally. After all, actions speak louder than words, they say.

Owari


End file.
